Currently, not only in Japan, at which super-aged society has arrived, but also in the other countries across the globe that have an aging society, concern for the escalation of medical costs is growing. Examples of the chief complaints of many elderly people include a lumbago and one cause of the lumbago is the spine, so the importance of spinal treatment rises when age progresses.
Various proposals have been conventionally made for spinal treatment. For example, PCT Application Publication No. 2003-501198, which is incorporated herein in its entirety for all that it teaches and for all purposes, discloses removing a bone from an articular process adjacent to a herniated intervertebral disk, and Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A 2002-543870, which is incorporated herein in its entirety for all that it teaches and for all purposes, discloses a filling a fixing substance in a cavity formed by partially scraping an intervertebral disk and a bone adjacent to the disk. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A 2009-532078, which is incorporated herein in its entirety for all that it teaches and for all purposes, discloses assisting in those manipulations above by the direct visualization of a treatment site.